


Gasp

by ThatGoblin



Series: The Pack [11]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Rhett McLaughlin, Cunnilingus, Dom Link Neal, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gen, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Link Neal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, rhett is a thicc boi, somehow someone still is not pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGoblin/pseuds/ThatGoblin
Summary: Link comes home after Rhett and Wren's date night to find a surprise.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Pack [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699129
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Gasp

I was a heavy sleeper like Link, both of us could sleep through a nuclear bomb while Rhett would wake up because a mouse dropped a tack outside. Still tied up, gagged, and plugged, I’d fall asleep for a bit then feel the restraints keep me in place as well as the plug nestled inside me. It was hard not to be turned on even after the sex I’d had with Rhett. Everything was heightened and as Link seemed to be taking his time in getting home, that meant I’d be in that position longer. 

Rhett, despite always being woken up by anything and everything, ignored my soft huffs and whines when I moved. Jerk. 

I was falling asleep again, settled against Rhett’s side with a leg over his thigh, when Link finally came home. At first I didn’t notice, my brain drifting off ignored the extra noises of him coming to bed, but then the blankets were pulled back.

“Oh my,” Link said softly with a soft groan. “Someone was naughty.” 

“She was a bad student,” Rhett said with a soft chuckle, waking me up more. I grunted softly as hands pulled me from Rhett’s side, making me whine at the loss from between my legs. “But she made up for it.”

“Were you a bad student, Darlin’?” Link asked as he turned me onto my back. Looking up at him, Link had a hungry gleam in his eyes and all I could do was nod and moan. “Such a bad girl. Did Mr. McLaughlin teach you a lesson?” He asked as he moved to push between my legs, pulling my thighs over his shoulders.

“Mmm-hmmm,” I mumbled with a whimper. Link grinned as he pulled my legs further apart, looking down and moaning. 

“Oh, shit girl,” he growled. “Someone stuffed you good.” He pressed on the plug, twisting it to coaxed mewls and whimpers out of me as he watched. Rhett laid next to me on his side, watching as Link worked to take me apart. His fingers manipulated the plug as he leaned in close and began to lap at my wetness. I keened, trying to buck up into Link’s mouth, wanting more than just him licking me. 

“Don’t get greedy now,” Rhett said, moving to pin my hips down. His mouth latched onto a nipple, sucking hard and even biting a bit to distract me. One of them was more than enough for me, but both at the same time broke me in the most toe curling, screaming orgasmic way. Both of them had me at their mercy as they licked and sucked on my body. Fingers digging into my skin in an almost bruising strength while I was vulnerable to their actions. 

Link’s fingers began to repeat Rhett’s actions from earlier, dragging my slick down to my ass to stretch me. The plug was used to push it into me before it was more in the way than helpful. Then the lube came out. Link grabbed it quickly before coming back to his spot. Pouring it down on me, his fingers were fast to push into my ass, pumping them to get me stretched and lubed. 

Rhett moved to my other nipple, biting and sucking as his cock hardened. I cried out, moaning behind the gag as I took everything they were giving me. Not that I would have words for them. I was beyond those and could only grunt and moan. The need for one or both of them to be inside me was frustrating and I knew they were going to take their time. A third finger joined the two already in my ass, making me shiver and shake as Link kept going, finger fucking my ass as he ate my wet pussy. It would have pushed me over the edge had he not pulled back without warning. 

Screaming behind the gag, I felt that edge as I teetered and wobbled, but didn’t fall over. It created a deep seated ache that a simple orgasm wouldn’t fix. No, Link was riling me up for us to get desperate and rough. 

“Take the stuff off,” Link grunted as he kept my legs forced apart so I couldn’t even squeeze them together for some relief. Rhett grunted as he did as he was told, taking the gag out of my mouth along with the collar off my neck and the cuffs on my wrists. “Now, here’s what’s going to happen,” Link said as he pulled me up onto my knees to press my back to him. My hands went right to his cock, stroking it as he spoke. “Rhett, you’re gonna fuck her ass while she sucks me off. Does that sound good?” He groaned into my ear, nipping at my neck.

“Uh-huh,” I nodded, panting as the two began to trade spots. 

“Then, before anyone cums, we’re gonna fuck her at the same time. Me in the front and you in the back, Bo,” Link said. He pulled Rhett to him, kissing him harshly with a growl. I watched, feeling slick drip down my thighs as I took in the sight of them together. There would be a time where I just watched them together, but right then I was too far gone to want to wait. “Good boy,” Link groaned with a smirk. He moved himself back, letting Rhett take a moment before pushing me forward to my hands and knees.

“She’s good at taking orders,” Rhett said, running a hand up my back to wrap in my hair, pulling my head back to force me to look up at Link. I gasped, letting my mouth hang open as Rhett pressed his cock to my hole. “Look up at him and show him your pretty face as I fuck this ass of yours,” Rhett growled softly as he began to push slowly into me. 

“Fuck!” I hissed, keeping my eyes on Link’s face as Rhett went further and further. Link licked his lips, watching me as I whimpered and shook around the other Alpha. I wanted to let my head drop, to relax myself onto Rhett, but he kept a tight hold on me. 

“Oh, she’s desperate for that cock,” Link said with a chuckle as he pressed his cock head to my gaping mouth. “Fucking loves it.” Rhett bottomed out in me, slowly releasing my hair to take Link’s cock in my mouth. He stayed still as I adjusted to his large girth in me as I greedily swallowed Link down. Link’s hands replaced Rhett’s in my hair as he began his usual brutal pace. He didn’t let me set a rhythm, just forced my head down to take him and if I couldn’t breath or gagged, so be it. I loved it.

“Shit, Link,” Rhett grunted, panting as he kept a tight hold on my hips. “She’s fuckin’ tight. Like, really tight.”

“Good, means you’re gonna have to go slow for a bit and I can enjoy my blow job,” Link said with a chuckle. Carefully, Rhett began to move, adding more lube as he went to make sure there was enough, all the while Link is fucking my throat. Gagging and drooling, being held down to choke on his cock, it was one of my favorite things with him. I loved and worshiped both of their cocks, unable to get enough. Any way I could have them, I would. As my body adjusted, relaxed more, Rhett began to thrust into me. A gentle rocking at first that was becoming a harder, pounding thrust. It pushed me onto Link’s cock, making me gag and choke as my slick kept dripping down my thighs as the distinct lack of stimulation drove me insane.

After swallowing Link down, being held for almost 30 seconds, then allowed back up to breath, I gasped and coughed as Link pushed me up and back against Rhett. “Gonna stuff ya good, girl,” Link groaned as he pushed my legs further apart as I held onto Rhett for balance.

In the middle of the bed, Rhett was able to keep us up right as Link guided his cock into my pussy. I threw my head back in a moan, feeling them both just crowd me from front and behind. Rhett took this chance to latch onto my neck on one side as Link took the other side. Biting and sucking, leaving a trail of hickies along my shoulders, I moaned as my body adjusted and accepted both of them in me. Returning the favor, I latched onto Link’s shoulder. Soft blemishes that would be seen in the morning light dotted our skin as Link managed to get Rhett as well. 

“I can feel you in her,” Rhett moaned as they settled. “I’m fucking pressed right against you.” Link moaned with a nod, moving just a hair to test how well they could feel each other while I gladly let them.

When my body was ready, the boys started to rock their hips in small thrusts. It was a lot of sensation for everyone, so we took our time to keep from losing it so soon. I loved the feel of Rhett pressed to my back, practically cradling me as he worked his cock in and out of my ass. Link kept a tight hold on me, making sure I didn’t fall. 

We worked together to increase the pace, making all of us groan and grasp one another. My hand went back to Rhett’s ass, grabbing and digging my nails into him as my other went to Link’s neck, scratching as I rocked my hips. Our lips became a mess as our kisses began to blur together. I couldn’t tell if it was Rhett’s hands pulling on my tits or if it was Link’s hand gripping my hair as we went faster and harder. All of us were tangled in each other trying to get off. Too soon we were back to teetering on the edge and I would be the one to throw us off it.

Rhett’s hand was cupping my tit, but I needed and wanted this one thing that I hadn’t dared ask or bring up. I let go of Rhett’s ass to move his hand to my throat. Not to choke, but just hold it as he fucked me. 

“Oh Sweetheart,” Rhett groaned. He gave me a squeeze, but just enough to make a weight there that grounded me. I groaned, letting my mouth hang open as I panted harder. Link was not going to be left out. His mouth quickly covered mine, his tongue licking into my mouth as he claimed me. Whimpering, I couldn’t warn them as my release crashed over me. Clutching at them both, I shook hard as I clenched and knotted around them. I cried out into the kiss with Link as my body tried to lock them inside of me. 

Rhett was next, shuddering as he tried to thrust as deep into me as possible before his knot expanded to connect us as he bit down on my shoulder hard enough to bruise. Link was much the same, his cock thrusting before catching and swelling to fill me as he kissed me hard. We stayed that way, grinding against each other as we trembled in the aftershocks of our orgasm. I damn near blacked out when Link thought it was a good idea to play my clit, making me clench and gasp as a sudden second orgasm came over me.

“Oh fuck!” I sobbed as he kept going. Holding on tightly, I shook and felt my eyes cross as a third one was forced out of me. Gasping for air as Rhett kept his hold on my throat, my body turned to jelly as they kept grinding and rubbing on me. It all blurred together as they played with me, I lost count of the orgasms they’d forced out of me and it wasn’t until I was laying on Link as Rhett pulled out of me that I came back to where we were. 

“Damn, she was gaping,” Rhett groaned as he watched my body adjust to the loss of his cock. “She waking up?”

“Yeah, she’s comin’ back,” Link said as he tilted my chin to look up at him. “Hey there, Darlin’,” he said with a soft chuckle. “How’re you feeling?”

“Good,” I mumbled, still coming around. “Really good.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Link said with a hum as he rolled us to be on top. Slowly, he pulled out of me, making me curse and shake as I almost passed out. “Sssshhh, just relax and let us take care of you.” Not that I would argue with that even if I was able to. Rhett brought the wash clothes as Link cleaned him up first, kissing him and stroking his body before turning to me. Both helped move me as there was no way I would be able to before Rhett turned to Link and cleaned him, giving him the same affection and love as the other had given him. 

Settled into the bed, it didn’t take long for us to fall asleep. Link to my back and Rhett to my front with all our legs tangled and connected.

**Author's Note:**

> One day this just won't be smut. I promise. It's just how it is these days, my dudes. Don't forget about my other fic series Reset, I just updated it as well, it'll be every few days cause they're a lot bigger than The Pack one shots. Thanks for keeping up with me and my nonsense and these three fools. lol <3


End file.
